The Wind Spirit
by Kiki675
Summary: A couple living in the Southern Water tribe begged the spirits for a child. When they recieved their bundle of joy, she is more than what they expected. Whe she grows, her, Katara, and Sokka find the Avatar.
1. The Matsuo Family

**A/U: Just something I started to through together when I was bored. Tips for pronunciation will be at the bottom. Hope you enjoy it :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar**

The Matsuo Family

"Taizo, we have been married for ten years and still have no child" a woman of about thirty yelled at her husband after he inquired to her sadness. She wanted a child more than anything in the world and could not bear one of her own.

She wept in her chair with her hands covering her face. Her husband could only provide words of comfort and hope even though he knew that their hopes would only be that, hope.

"Why don't you go to bed, I'll finish cleaning up" he helped her up and started to finish cleaning up their meal. When he finished he quietly snuck upstairs to where his wife had cried herself to sleep again. He shut the door and snuck back downstairs and out the door. He walked out to his favorite spot to think and pray. The wind picked up and swirled around him as he stood on the clearing.

"Spirits, I have asked nothing of you, and now I would like to. My wife and I have tried for ten years to conceive a child and we have failed. Please give us a blessing of a child. I would like to offer you a sacrifice in return. I would like to sacrifice this small amount of money, it isn't much, but it is all that I have to offer. Please take it and bless us, I beg you" the man wiped his tears and dropped his money on a rock.

He returned home that night and could only lay in bed, not able to shut his eyes for more than a blink.

When dawn approached he rose and preformed his usual chores with his wife. He was in the middle of fishing when the wind picked up severely and he heard the sudden cry of a baby. The man looked around and knew that no one in the tribe was around, and that no one lived on the South Pole besides his tribe.

"Taizo, do you hear that" his wife asked. The man dropped fish. He paddled as quickly as he could towards the clearing, his wife struggling to keep up with his pace. When they reached the shore the man jumped out not bothering to tie up the canoe and dashed towards the clearing. A tiny buddle of blankets was placed on the rock instead of the small bag of money where the man had left his sacrifice the night before.

"Taizo, it's a baby" the woman gasped. The woman picked the bundle of blankets up in her arms and looked upon the face of her adopted daughter. The babe had beautiful shimmering green eyes. Much like the finest emeralds the King of Ba Sing Se owned. The small amount of hair that the babe had was an uncommon color of dirty blonde, and was gathered around her head in curls.

"Thank you" the man said into the open air and embraced his wife and new child.

"What shall we call her" the woman asked excitedly.

"Kaiko" the man breathed starring at the now sleeping babe, "for that's what she is. She's a blessing."

**A/U:** **Kaiko is pronounced like (Kay-Ko). Taizo is (Ta-zoo). Sorry that the first chapter was really short but it's sort of a prologue. XD Hope you enjoyed it. Reviews, critique, and suggestions are welcome. :)**


	2. The Avatar

**A/U:** Sorry for the wait, I moved and didn't have cable for a while, just got it back today. Please don't be mad :P, enjoy!

"Alright, is everyone done with their stitching" I asked the young group of girls.

"Yes" they all said in unison.

"Great, let me see" they held them up. I was impressed. It wasn't perfect but it was good.

"Very nice, class dismissed" I smiled as they all ran up for their goodbye group hug. They ran off to their mothers so that they could proudly show them their work done.

Since I turned fourteen I had been asked if I wanted to teach a sewing class. I gladly accepted. I loved children, so I figured it would be fun. Sokka would teach the boys some fighting skills and strategies since their fathers were all out at war. I hated to think about that day.

_I was playing with in the snow with Katara when we decided to both hit Sokka with a snowball. Both of our snowballs hit him on the head, he made a strange sound and jumped. He turned around with an overly large snowball but dropped it suddenly when he looked up. Black snow was slowly falling. He poked his tongue out and shriveled up in distaste when a black snowflake landed on it. _

_"Fire nation ships have landed on our shore" a man came out and announced to everyone. All the children and women ran to their homes while the men all ran to the shore. I started to run for my home which was the first house of our village when my neighbor picked me up in her arms and started to run the opposite way. I screamed wanting to get to my parents but the woman wouldn't let me down. I finally was able to wriggle my way out of her arms and started to run back to my house. The woman came running after me but I used my new trick and threw my arms backwards, which made me run faster than a lizard-eel._

_I ran straight into a fire nation man and sent him flying backwards but made me stop. I ran over to my home ignored by all the fighting but stopped full out when I saw my home. A fire bender walked out with a proud smile on his face as my home was burning in flames. I couldn't even hear a whisper come out of there. I went to shoo away a hot ember with my hand and I felt a sudden rush of wind come through and the fire vanished. I took a hesitant step inside and screamed. My mother and father were tied up in the middle of the room. Not only were they tied up but they were badly burned. Their entire bodies looked like ash with blood streaks and pus coming out. I couldn't even bare to look. _

_I ran out of the house and ran into Daho, he knelt down and took me in his arms. I couldn't control my tears. He only patted my back and ran his fingers through my hair trying to comfort me. It didn't help though. A rush of wind picked up and encircled my body, I was alone._

Since then I had been living with Katara, Sokka, and their Gran-Gran, who I called Kana. The tent was noisy at night a lot though. Sokka snored almost as loud as Kana, and Katara couldn't keep still. So there were many restless nights.

Living with them though really wasn't that bad. Sokka would always make me laugh even when he was being a jerk, he was as protective as me as he was Katara. That was probably because I cooked most of the meals. Katara and I are like sisters, I could go to her for anything. Kana was also very kind even though she was a little rough around the edges.

In our normal everyday life, we'd all wake up, Kana and I would cook breakfast while Katara and Sokka would go and collect more wood. We'd eat, and then I'd go to teach my class while Katara and Sokka went fishing, and Kana weaved more cloth. We'd eat a quick lunch then Katara, Kana, and I would do a few chores around while Sokka taught the little boys how to be warriors, then we'd eat dinner and get ready for bed. That was our routine every day.

But today was different. Katara and Sokka were really late from fishing. We all started to worry for them, hoping that they were safe. The night started to settle in slightly. Kana decided to go to bed. I stayed up to keep watch. Finally I spotted them.

"Keiko, help us" Katara screamed from across the ice. I looked over and saw Sokka dragging what looked like a body, and Katara holding the reins of some big fluffy animal. I ran over and picked up the legs of the boy that Sokka was dragging.

"Who is he, why are you so late, and what is that" I nodded my head to the fluffy animal. It groaned and licked me suddenly. I cringed slightly but continued walking.

"This is Aang, we found him in an iceberg with Appa. He's a flying bison" Katara pet Appa's head.

"Right" I laughed a little at the craziness of the story. We placed the boy in an extra tent. Sokka took Aang's robes off of him so that he would be more comfortable. I guess being in an iceberg was tiring. He slept throughout the night, while Katara told me everything that happened.

"Wait, he's a real airbender" I asked hopefully.

"Yes, he really is, maybe he could show us some moves tomorrow" she thought and lay down. I laid down too. Katara fell asleep quickly, but I couldn't I was too wrapped up in my thoughts.

_I had come down with a cold, my nose felt backed up and my throat was scratchy. I had to go and get some wood for a fire but there was none left in the pile we collected a week before. I went to search for some wood when I got that sensation I was going to sneeze. Finally the sneeze came, but instead of a normal sneeze, I shot up in the air and landed on my bum. I shook my head in confusion. It happened again. What was happening? It happened again. This was so weird. I sneezed one more time but this time I went up higher. I screamed as I started to come down. I was up really high, I started to thrash my body every which way. My head was only a couple of above the ground when I let out a huge huff of air, my body jolted up slightly so that I could stand up. I looked around to see if anyone saw that, and continued looking for wood trying to pretend as nothing happened._

I always took that day as though I were hallucinating, but what if I wasn't, what if I was an airbender. Maybe this boy could tell me if I was. Maybe he could teach me, maybe the airbenders aren't dead they are actually alive. I stayed awake through the night excited for the morning. When Katara and Kana woke up, I made breakfast while Katara tried to wake Sokka and Kana went to collect more wood. Aang was also still asleep.

"When are you going to show him to the village" I asked Katara as she left the tent.

"I'll gather them together now" she went and called everyone out to the center.

"Everyone I have some news, yesterday, my brother and I found this boy named Aang. He's an airbender" she started.

"How can he be an airbender, they're extinct" one woman asked.

" He is, let me show you" she ran into Aang's tent and came out a second later. A couple of seconds later Aang also walked out of the tent.

"Aang, this is the entire village, entire village meet Aang" she introduced them. He respectfully bowed with his staff between his hands. Everyone except Katara, Sokka, and I stepped back. Children held onto their mothers skirts, but still peeked their head around to see what would happen.

"Uh… why are they all looking at me like that" he quickly checked his robes, "did Appa sneeze on me?"

"Well no one has seen an airbender in a hundred years. We thought they were extinct, until my granddaughter and grandson found you" Kana said stepping forward.

"Extinct" Aang asked with wide eyes.

"Aang this is my grandmother" Katara introduced her.

"Call me gran gran" Kana looked unimpressed. Sokka walked up to Aang and grabbed his staff.

"What is this, a weapon, you can't stab anything with this" Sokka observed, examining the staff.

"It's not for stabbing it's for airbending" Aang took it back by making a small gust of wind pull it out of Sokka's hands. He pushed a button and wings came out of the sides making Sokka jumped back alarmed.

"Magic trick! Do it again" one of Sokka's younger students said in delight.

"Not magic, air bending" Aang corrected "it lets me control the air currents around my glider and fly."

"You know last time I checked, humans can't fly" Sokka crossed his arms over his chest and snapped at Aang.

"Check again" he pulled the glider behind his arms, held on and jumped into the air. I ran over to Katara and watched with her. He flew around with grace as though he were only a fast twirling cloud. That is until he slammed his head into Sokka's watch tower. He pulled himself out and landed on the ground.

"My watch tower" Sokka whimpered and ran over to fix it. Katara and I ran over to Aang and helped him up.

"That was amazing" I gasped. Sokka shrieked as a pile of snow landed on top of him.

"Great, you're an airbender, Katara's a waterbender together you can just waist time all day long" he snapped and stood up with a huff. I giggle a little.

"You're a water bender" Aang gasped.

"Well sort of… not yet" Katara looked down sadly.

"All right, no more playing" Kana cut in, "Come on Katara you have chores."

I was left alone with Aang.

"Do you know how to penguin sled" he asked me. I giggled.

"No, that's Katara, but can you show me how to do that gliding thing" I asked.

"You kind of have to be an airbender to do it" he shrugged.

"Oh."

"What's your name" he asked.

"My name is Keiko" I smiled, he paused for a moment.

"Keiko?"

"Uh huh."

"Have we… never mind" he looked confused almost then shrugged.

"You know though, sometimes people move to other regions of the world and have children who can bend different element. My friend Lee was a water bender in the Earth Kingdom. Try it, just jump in the air and try to direct the staff" he threw me his staff. I looked at it and pressed the button. It snapped open. I smiled. My overcoat might interfere so I took it off and placed it on the ground. I did as I saw Aang do earlier and jumped into the air. I screamed at first but it turned into laughter. I started to glide around.

"Hey! You got it, you're an airbender" Aang shouted.

"Wait, how do I land" I asked becoming worried, but I was distracted for a moment as I looked down and I fell into the wall.

"Um… we'll work on that later" he said looking down at me.

"Hey Keiko, what happened" Katara asked coming out and helped me up. I stood up and started back to our pot of stew.

"I was just talking to Aang" I shrugged and stirred the boiling pot of stew. Sokka started his warrior lesson with his students. Aang seemed to disappear. Katara started to become worried. After I finished cooking lunch I went to see if I could help Katara.

"Are you okay" I asked.

"I am, but gran-gran said that Aang disappeared over an hour ago" she bit her lip.

"Let's go ask Sokka, I think his class is taking a break" I pulled her over to Sokka.

"Have you seen Aang, gran-gran said that he disappeared over an hour ago" she asked him just as he stepped out of the bathroom hut that is made out of ice.

"Wow, everything freezes in there" he said surprised to the class. The boys laughed.

"Ug, Katara get him out of here. This class is for warriors only" he snapped and started to walk away but was interrupted by the loud sound of children laughing. We all looked over and saw that Aang was giving the kids rides down Appa's tail.

"Stop! Stop it right now" Sokka ran up to Aang and snapped "what's wrong with you, we don't have time for fun and games with the war going on!"

"What war, what are you talking about" Aang asked innocently and jumped off of Appa. All of us starred at him with shock.

"You're kidding right" Sokka asked. Aang suddenly scrunched his face up as though someone had jammed a spear up his butt.

"Penguin" he shouted and ran after it with unnatural speed.

"He's kidding right" Sokka asked looking at me and Katara, I laughed a little and Katara went after Aang.

"I can't believe that kid" Sokka started with his rambling as he fixed the fire. I rolled my eyes and just ignored it. I was sewing a new pair of pants for one of Sokka's students who was growing an inch every day.

"He's just a little… with a stupid…. Ug" he mumbled under his breath and started to blow on the fire. I shook my head. A loud bang brought the whole village to stop what they were doing and look at its source. A large explosion like thing had been set off into the sky.

"What was that" I asked Sokka running over to him.

"I don't know, but I bet I know who did it" he grumbled.

"That's in the direction that Aang and Katara went, do you think that they are okay" I asked.

"I bet that they're just fine" he said and ran to get his spear.

"There they are" I screamed, spotting them walking up the trail ten minutes later. The village all gathered around. Many people looked angry especially Sokka.

"Yay Aang's back" the little kids all ran over to Aang.

"I knew it" Sokka stepped out from behind the adults, I followed him "you signaled the fire navy with that flare. You're leading them straight to us aren't you?" Sokka pointed his finger angrily at Aang. I looked between them horror struck.

"Aang didn't do anything, it was an accident" Katara snapped at Sokka. She looked genuinely annoyed.

"Yeah, we were on a ship and there was this booby trap and… and well, we boobied right into it" Aang scratched his head and shrugged his shoulders.

"Katara you shouldn't have gone on that ship, now we all could be in danger" Kana shook her head.

"Don't blame Katara, I brought her there" Aang vouched for her, the guilt splayed over his face "it was my fault.

"Hah the traitor confesses! Warriors away from the enemy the foreigner is banished from our village" Sokka yelled.

"Sokka, I'm sure that it was just an accident" I told him looking at the boy who looked truly ashamed.

"You're making a mistake" Katara yelled at Sokka.

"No, I'm keeping my promise to dad, I'm protecting you from threats like him" he pointed at Aang again.

"Aang is not our enemy. Don't you see? Aang has brought us something we haven't had in a long time… fun."

"Fun! We can't fight fire benders with fun" Sokka yelled.

"You should try it sometime" Aang stated innocently.

"Get out of our village now!"

"Grandmother please don't let Sokka do this" Katara begged Kana.

"Katara you knew going on that ship was forbidden. Sokka was right; I think it best if the airbender leaves."

"Fine then I'm banished too, come on Aang" Katara turned around and pulled Aang with her. She started to stomp off towards Appa but Sokka stopped her.

"Where do you think you're going" he yelled.

"To find a water bender; Aang is taking me to the North Pole." I looked over to Sokka hopping that he would stop them.

"I am? Great!"

"Katara! Would you really choose him over your tribe, your own family?" There was a long pause until Aang went up to her and started to whisper something to her, she stopped and didn't follow him as he jumped onto Appa.

"It was nice meeting everyone, oh and Keiko, you should have this. There are plenty back at the temples" he tossed me his staff. I caught it. Sokka glared at me cautiously.

"Goodbye" Aang waved.

"Let's see your bison fly now airboy" Sokka crossed his arms over his chest.

"Come on Appa you can do it… Yip-yip" he flicked the ropes on the bison. It only stood up with a moan.

"Yeah I thought so" Sokka smirked. One of my students who was attached to my dress ran over to the bison so that she could still see Aang though.

"Aang don't go I'll miss you" she said sniffling a little.

"I'll miss you too" he sadly said and turned his gaze over to Katara. I walked up to the young girl bent down and held her close trying to comfort her. She wrapped her arms around my neck and cried more heavily as Aang and his bison turned and walked away. I picked her up and handed her to her mother.

"Alright ready our defenses the fire nation could be on our shores any moment now" Sokka screamed to the students in his class. One boy grabbed his crotch and did a little dance.

"But I gotta-" he started.

"And no potty breaks" he shouted at the little boy knowing exactly what he was going to say.

I hurriedly brought Sokka some face paint and his clothing. He ran into a tent and readied himself for battle. I decided to practice with Aang's staff just in case Sokka needed help. When I saw that Sokka was standing on the wall I went in and sat with Kana by the fire. We were trying to calm down some of the little ones. Everyone turned dead quiet though when we heard a strange sound. The ground started to quake.

Many people started to run away from the wall when Sokka's watch tower fell down. Katara ran over to me and we watched in horror as a dark shadow split through the fog. You could hear the cracking of the ice from the other side of the wall, and the shaking became much more intense. A sudden crack from about six feet ahead of me shook me from my somewhat state of shock. The cracks from the ice were spreading through our village. A young toddler not yet old enough to walk was sitting on top of ground that was soon to be split open. I ran and picked up the child right before the ice divided, and handed him to his mother.

"Sokka get out of the way" Katara screamed. I immediately turned my attention to the wall and gasped. The large ship and crashed into our wall where Sokka was standing. The wall tumbled backwards into a large pile. While Sokka's feet were still planted into the snow.

There was a release of steam that came from the bottom of the ship. Katara and I inched closer together. We both gasped though as the top of the ship let out a steam and the front of it fell open. Sokka stumble backwards. The top of the ramp crashed to the ground sending snow flying in both directs. Both Katara and I flinched as Sokka fell to the ground. I turned my attention to inside the ship which seemed to be filled with steam. I took a step back as I saw a stern looking shadow of man in it.

**A/U: **I hope you enjoyed it I will update the next chapter sooner than I updated this one I promise! Don't kill me please :P. Comments, criticism, or suggestions are welcome. XD


End file.
